The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a clip to a writing instrument.
Various clip retention mechanisms have been used in the past to secure a clip to a writing instrument. For example, in one prior art mechanism, a metallic clip is formed with sharp attachment prongs extending from one end of the clip. The sharp prongs are pressed into a slotted cap or barrel of a writing instrument and folded over to secure the clip tightly against the writing instrument. Such a clip retention mechanism is generally inexpensive to manufacture. However, the mechanism may loosen over time as the prongs work themselves free from the writing instrument. In addition, if the outer surface of the metallic clip is plated, for example with a nickel plating, the plating may flake or crack when the attachment prongs are folded over, making the clip more susceptible to corrosion. Further, insertion of the metallic attachment prongs into a cap or barrel may deform the cap or barrel around the insertion point.
Alternative prior art clip retention mechanisms may overcome some of the disadvantages described above. However, such mechanisms may require secondary attachment materials such as glue, which is generally messy, requires time to dry, and which may also loosen over time. Other clip retention mechanisms avoid the use of glue but may be more expensive or complex to manufacture. For example, clips have been welded to writing instruments in the past. However, imperfect welding techniques can burn the clip or the writing instrument, marring their finish.
The present invention relates generally to an improved clip retention apparatus for securing a clip to a writing instrument. The present invention is relatively gentle to both the clip and the writing instrument and preferably permits application of a clip to any type of writing instrument.
According to one aspect of the present invention, at least a portion of a clip may be disposed between a first plug body and a second plug body. A retainer element may be configured and arranged to engage the plug bodies so that the plug bodies engage the portion of the clip, thereby inhibiting movement of the portion of the clip with respect to the plug bodies. The retainer element may be shaped for coupling with a writing instrument, or the retainer element may be formed as part of the writing instrument.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the portion of the clip maintained between the plug bodies defines a first mating surface, and at least one of the plug bodies defines a second mating surface. In such an embodiment, the first mating surface may engage the second mating surface to at least inhibit movement of the portion of the clip with respect to the second mating surface. In a further embodiment of the present invention, at least one of the plug bodies may have a plug indentation therein, and the portion of the clip may be at least partially disposed inside the plug indentation.
The present invention further relates to a method for attaching a clip to a writing instrument. The method may involve (a) positioning at least a portion of a clip between plug bodies, and (b) coupling the plug bodies (with the portion of the clip positioned therebetween) with a retainer element so that the portion of the clip is held between the plug bodies. The retainer element may be coupled to a component of the writing instrument, or the retainer element may be formed as part of the writing instrument.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, the scope of the invention being set out in the appended claims.